Springlock's Revenge
by YANA347
Summary: His home was destroyed, his family torn apart, and Overwatch thinks humans and omnics can live in peace? Even if they could, once he's done, there won't be any humans left to make peace with. And Overwatch can't save them now...
1. My name is Springlock

The omnic man walked over to his desk, taking a seat in the old, worn out swivel chair. Looking to his computer, he'd take the camcorder from his pocket, plug it into the computer, and his record. His own image would pop on in the computer, along with the sign REC to signify he was being recorded. Sighing, he'd begin to speak.

"My name…. is Springlock….."

"Of course, that's not my actual name but, as far as I'm concerned, the other me….. Doesn't exist…. The coward who hid in the shadows while his world was destroyed by a pack of villains who were praised as heroes…. At least for the most part….."

Springlock sighed and leaned back in his chair. It took all of his will to not start screaming at the camcorder. His head was filled with hatred and rage for…. Them… those self-proclaimed heroes who honestly believed they were doing good…. Leveling himself back out, he looked back to the camera.

"Fifteen years ago, the Omnics declared war….. The Omnic crisis they called it. A rebellion again the humans who have pushed us around, treated us like dirt, and abused us for centuries. Now don't get me wrong I was never a part of this rebellion. All I wanted was to keep my family safe, AWAY from the field of battle…. But no, once the omnics started rebelling, it was free game to kill as many omnics or omnic supporters as anyone wanted. So the humans started lashing out at innocent, regular omnics on the streets!"

"One day…. My wife and I, she was human, we had a plan to escape all of this… We were gonna move to Numbani, away from the war, away from the hate, and our child was going to grow up and live a happy life…. We never managed to leave the house. An angry mob of humans stormed out home, OUR HOME! They burned it to the ground, and my family-! ….. All I wanted was to escape this war, and it brought itself to our front door….. They killed my wife, and took my child from me! I begged them, I pleaded, to just let me have my child back, she was just a baby! But…"

Springlock raised his right arm, a scrappy, thrown together spare arm took the place of it's original. It wasn't pretty, but it functioned well. It even had a stronger grip due to it's clunky and heavy material.

"They tore me to pieces… They told me that I would never be able to hurt anyone ever again….. They were wrong…."

Springlock looked back to the camera with a newfound determination.

"I swear on my wife's grave, that I will have revenge for what those humans did. And these heroes, this Overwatch, wants to bring us together for peace? Between humans and omnics!? How can humanity have peace with us, when they have yet to make peace with THEMSELVES! Overwatch may have been shut down, but so long as they still stand, painting themselves as allies, the world will never know peace! So mark my words, I don't care how long it takes, I don't care what I have to do…."

" **I will destroy Overwatch"**

" **and once I'm done with them, I will wipe this, DISEASE, of humanity off the face of the planet"**

" **And there is nothing they can do to stop me"**

And with that, Springlock shut of the computer, and copied the video onto a flash drive. Labeling it "revenge", he put the flash drive into the little wooden back his wife used to keep her jewelry in, now filled with surviving pictures of his family, and slammed it shut. He meant every word he said, and he didn't care who he has to hurt, he will accomplish his mission. And the first step, is to get. That. gauntlet.


	2. Dinner With the Family

**15 years later**

Tracer was speeding her way down the streets of King's Row, rushing to make it back to her apartment with Emily. Ever since Overwatch had been called back into action, she had to start leaving for missions at a moments notice. But she was NOT gonna miss this dinner date with Emily, not again! Tracer passed by a clock on her way to the apartment, and had just enough time to read 7:15.

"Oh bloody hell!" Tracer cursed as she rounded a corner.

Tracer was only a minute away from her home when she bumped into an Omnic, cuasing the both of them to fall to the ground. Tracer groaned as she stood back up, gasping when she saw the Omnic she had run into.

"I'm so sorry luv! I didn't see you!" She said scrambling to help him up.

The omnic stood up himself, despite Tracer offering her hand. "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

The omnic then walked over and picked up the rather large item he was carrying. It was concealed in a cloth, making it hard for Lena to spot. This peaked her interest.

"What's that you got there?" Lena asked pointing to the item the omnic now had under his arm.

"Oh this? Oh this is just a little…. Project…. I'm working on." The omnic answered.

"Oh. Well I hope I didn't damage anything…" Lena said feeling a little bad for running into him.

The omnic chuckled in response. "Don't worry. It's a pretty… sturdy item… Anyway, I believe you were in a hurry to go somewhere?"

Lena gasped and cursed under her breath. "Oh, bugger you're right! Well, nice meeting you mister….?"

"Springlock…" The omnic said in return.

Lena nodded in response. "Right! Well, good luck with your project Mr. Springlock! I gotta get going! Nice meeting you!" She said before blinking off toward her apartment.

Springlock watched the young Overwatch icon disappear around the corner and chuckled. "Oh don't worry Mrs. Oxton. I think my project is gonna go juuuuust fine~"

Springlock looked down at the item in his hands. Lifting up the cloth, he'd revel in glory at Doomfist's gauntlet, now in his hands. The final piece for his…. Project.

"I wish you luck too, Mrs. Oxton~"

Lena zoomed up the stairs to the apartment and started gasping for breath. She was just lucky her Chronal Accelerator hadn't run out of power the whole trip thanks to Winston's upgrade. Knocking on the door to her own apartment, Lena leaned against the wall catching her breath, until Emily opened the door and greeted Lena with a smile.

"Lena! You're here!" Emily said greeting Lena with a big hug.

Lena smiled and returned the hug, planting a kiss on Emily's cheek. "Wouldn't miss this for the world luv~"

Emily then took Lena by the hand and lead her inside. "You might want to get changed out of your work clothes. Remember my parents are coming over~!"

Something shattered like glass in Lena's mind. She….. had completely forgotten.

"Ehhhhehehe, of course I remembered luv! I'll uh…. Go get changed now!" She said blinking into her and Emily's room. "CrapCrapCrapCrapCrap!"

Lena dug into her wardrobe, looking for something suitable for her to wear. While a dress was formal, it was a bit…. TOO formal. That and Lena was kind of known as the "Boyfriend" of the couple, so it just didn't…. Suit….. her at all. Tracer played a mental rimshot in her head for that one. After about 10 minutes of digging, Tracer found a suitable outfit: Some khaki pants with a light grey collared shirt, and her old Airforce jacket, complete with medals for showing off. Complete the look with some dress shoes and her hair gelled just right, and she was ready for the night. She just wished she didn't have to constantly wear her Chronal Accelerator.

Stepping out of the room, Lena was immediately met with the scent of baked, seasoned broccoli, some homemade rolls, and her personal favorite, Shepherd's Pie. Sighing with joy, Lena would blink into the kitchen smiling as she saw Emily at work.

"Lena Oxton, you know how I feel about blinking indoors." Emily half scolded Lena, who responded by giggling and wrapping her arms around Emily's waist, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Sorry luv, I'm just a bit excited~" Lena said, planting a kiss on Emily's cheek.

Emily smiled and raised an eyebrow as she turned around to face Lena. "Excited? You always used to get nervous whenever my parents came over. Especially when it came to my father."

Lena giggled as she leaned back against the counter. "Yeah well, I've been getting a lot of missions with him, so we've kind of had some bonding time. At least on the trips there. He usually likes to sit with his turrets while I'm off in the middle of everything."

Emily giggled in response. "Yeah, my dad does love his machines~ you know he hand made my baby carriage out of scrap?"

Lena burst out laughing. "He did not!"

Emily began to laugh as well as she turned back to their dinner, giving it some attention. "Yes it's true, he hand made my carriage, my toys, he even hand made a little security system to keep me from kidnappers!"

Lena's mouth was agape. "He what~?!"

Emily nodded. "It was a little turret he put in the corner of my room. He never fitted it with bullets though, so he just equipped it with a net launcher. My mother hated it when I played around the thing though."

Lena was laughing hysterically at this point, tears in her eyes. "Bloody hell luv, why did you get to have the cool parents~?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Cool? More like crazy!"

Just then, the doorbell to the apartment rang.

Lena smiled as she made her way to the door. "Might want to keep those thoughts under wraps for now~!"

Emily rolled her eyes again as she started putting the finishing touches on their dinner. She even had a special surprise desert for them.

Once Lena opened the door, she'd be greeted by a small man in a suit, a man she recognized as Torbjorn, and his wife, who was a tall, blonde woman with her hair in a big braid. Lena smiled and opened her armed for a hug, meeting Emily's mother in the middle.

"Welcome back you two! Please! Come on in! Dinner is just about ready!" Lena said stepping out of the doorway, allowing Emily's parents to enter the place.

Torbjorn took a look around and nodded his head. "I see you had time to clean up this time. The place looks good!"

"Oh you know how Emily gets when you two say you're coming over for dinner. Speak of the devil!" Lena said as Emily came out carrying out a casserole pan of Shephard's Pie and placing it on the table.

She walked over and greeted both her mother and father with a great big hug. "Oh it's so good to see you! Grab a seat, dinner is almost ready!" She said walking back into the kitchen.

Lena was courteous enough to slide Emily's parent's seat back for them, both of them thanking her for her polite manners. Lena then took a seat at the end of the table while Emily brought out the rest of the food.

"Aaand, I've got a special surprise for desert~!" Emily said smiling.

Torbjorn took one whiff and grinned. "ah, your old apple pie, always a nice treat!"

Emily smiled and looked to Lena, and back to her father. "Well, we kind of wanted to make this a special dinner."

Lena smiled as her heart fluttered in her chest. Just a couple weeks ago, Lena had finally asked for Emily's hand in marriage, and today, they were gonna announce it to Emily's parents.

Dinner went off without a hitch. Tobjorn and Lena both told a few stories about their missions. They mentioned the bonding that they had done on the trips, while Torbjorn complimented Lena on her amazing work in the field, who gladly accepted the comment, Emily making a comment about not having to feed her ego any more than they already had. Once they had their fill, Torbjorn thanked his daughter for the meal, then went into the living room for some after dinner news. It was a bit of a family tradition in the Lindholm family, the news after dinner. Once his wife went out to join him Lena snuck into the kitchen where she met up with Emily.

"You ready for this luv~?" She said grinning wildly., barely able to contain her excitement.

Emily smiled as she planted a kiss on Lena's lips. "Settle down now 'luv'. We've got all night to do this~

Suddenly, the couple could hear Torbjorn call from the living room. "Tracer! You might want to come see this."

Lena wore a look of concern. Tobjorn only ever called her by her Overwatch name if there was trouble. Rushing out into the living room, Torbjorn would increase the volume on the television.

"-seems that the perpetrator struck only about an hour or so ago, taking only the Doomfist gauntlet held in the display case, while the rest of the museum was vandalized. Authorities are on the lookout for a male omnic with 3 glowing dots on his face, carrying a large cylindrical case which should be holding the gauntlet. It Is unknown if this was an act of the terrorist group Talon, or simply an omnic rebelling against the recalling of Overwatch. More on the story later today."

Lena looked at the screen and then to Torbjorn. Nodding to each other, Torbjorn would pick up his phone as Lena went to Emily.

"Emily! I'm sorry, but we've got to-" Emily put her finger to Lena's lips smiled.

"Go be a hero baby~" Emily said, planting a kiss on Lena's lips, who returned the kiss as she pulled Emily into a loving embrace.

Torbjorn walked into the kitchen just at the wrong time. "Tracer, we- oh!"

Lena and Emily broke their kiss and looked to Torbjorn. Cue the awkward mess of apologies from one to another, all standing around nervously. Once they had come to an agreement, Torbjorn then spoke up.

"Anyway, I've got us a plane to Numbani. We're going to meet up with a few other members. How soon can you be ready?"

Tracer smiled and finger gunned towards Tobjorn. "In the BLINK of an eye!"

….

"I'll go get ready….." Lena said trudging toward her room.


	3. Brawl at the Museum

Lena and Tobjorn sat together in the private jet that they had called in to take them into Numbani, both dressed up the their Overwatch gear in case anything happened. They both at in silence, and while this was fine with Torbjorn, Lena couldn't stand the silence. She hated it. There was something eerie about sitting in complete absolute silence that unnerved Lena. So in an attempt to escape it, she attempted small talk with Tobjorn.

"So….. Emily says you built her an anti-kidnapper security system….. Is that right?" Lena asked.

Torbjorn chuckled a bit as he responded. "Yeah. I built one for each of the kids. The misses hated it but I wasn't taking any chances with my babies. And I'm not talking about my turrets~" He said giving a hearty laugh.

Lena smiled as she and Torbjorn talked. Most people outside of Overwatch saw Torbjorn as a grumpy little hardcase, but really it was the opposite. Torbjorn was actually one of the sweetest and most caring people Lea had met in ages. True she was rather nervous about approaching him at first. When she had just started Overwatch, she and Torbjorn were set up with a lot of missions together, and he always seemed so serious. However, once she found out that Emily was in fact Torbjorn's daughter, she really had no choice but to start communicating with the guy, only to find out that he was a really sweet guy. Most thought he built his turrets to destroy the omnics that threatened his way of life, but rather, he built them to protect the ones he loved. If anything, he would prefer to build homes than weapons.

Eventually, the jet would land at the air strip and the two Overwatch members would hop off the plane. Walking into the Overwatch History Museum, Lena gasped as she looked around at years of history, shattered and destroyed all around her. Glass littering the ground that once belonged to a screen that told the story of Overwartch, and in the middle of it all, an empty display case, that once held Doomfist's gauntlet. Torbjorn walked up to the case and looked around at it. The glass was only broken enough to get the gauntlet out while the rest of the place was destroyed. Not only that, but after talking with a few of the guards, he discovered it was the only item missing. He would also learn that some security guards had been killed while on duty. It crushed his heart to think of how their lives had come to an end so suddenly.

"Winston!" Lena would cry out.

Turning around, Torbjorn was met with the sight of Winston, the strongest mind in Overwatch, who was currently being tackle-hugged by Lena, and Jesse Mcree, who walked in with a cup of coffee, looking like he had just woken up. He even topped off the look with a yawn. While Lena and Winston both caught up, Jesse walked over and took a sip of his drink.

"So what's the story detective Torb?" Jesse said giving Torbjorn his own little nickname. He didn't really mind it all that much.

"Glass to the gauntlet is only broken in one spot. Rest of the place is in utter ruin! Not only that, but we've got " Torbjorn said looking around.

Jesse decided to follow his gaze around the place. "So what, they take the gauntlet, use it to smash the place to bits then scram? What about the security cameras? Didn't they pick anything up?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you four about…." Said a female voice from behind Jesse and Torbjorn.

Satya Vaswani would be standing next to the display case with her robotic arm raised up, holding a holographic screen. Hearing themselves being mentioned, Lena and Winston walked over to meet Satya in the middle of the room, once she had all their attention, she would nod towards a private room near the back.

"I'd rather I show you all this in private…" She said walking to the back room.

Once they were all gathered inside, Satya would throw up the holographic screen, displaying the security feed of the cameras.

"I was the first to get their hands on this footage. Even the security guards have yet to see this." She said as she hit play.

What the group saw on the video left them speechless…..

Springlock stepped out of his truck and slammed the door shut. Walking up to the front entrance to the Museum, He'd be greeted by a rather buff looking security guard who flashed his light toward the omnic.

"Sorry pal, Museum just so happens to be closed at 3 in the mo-" A quick, silenced bullet between the eyes shut the guard up rather quickly.

Had the security guard in charge of watching the cameras not been occupying himself with playing a game, he could've possible alerted the authorities before things got out of hand. Luckily, Springlock had been planning this for months now, even going so far as to sneak the schedule for the security guard, and learning which one was less likely to be watching the cameras. Taking the keys and security tag off the downed guard, Springlock powered down the alarm (with the help of a quick handprint) and unlocked the doors, allowing himself to walk right up to Doomfist's. He knew once that glass broke though, there was no disabling that alarm…..

"Oh well." HE said before shattering the glass and taking out the gauntlet, the alarm blaring throughout the museum.

Slipping it onto his arm, the gauntlet fit his like a glove, at least for the most part. It would fit much better after a few… Adjustments. Suddenly, Springlock would hear the click of a gun behind him- no….. two guns.

"I don't know how much you think you need that gauntlet…." A growling, echoing voice spoke to him from behind. "But i can guarantee you, we need it more…"

"We?" Springlock said calmly.

It was then that he noticed the sniper. The glowing red scope made it frighteningly obvious. He would then feel the front end a shotgun pressed into his back.

"Look, I can tell you're no Overwatch member, so I'll let you off with a warning this time. Give me the gauntlet, and you can walk out alive…." The figure behind Springlock would say.

Springlock responded with a chuckle. "Oh? Do you hold some sort of grudge against Overwatch?"

"Enough to want to kill them….." Said the voice.

Springlock responded with another chuckle, before looking over his shoulder. "But didn't you used to be one of them? Commander Reyes~?"

If it weren't for the alarm blaring throughout the room, you could hear a pin drop from the silence that line would've created.

"Alright. NOW you get to die…." Reaper said as he placed his finger on the trigger, waiting to pull it.

Springlock mentally smiled as he looked down at the gauntlet in his hand. "Do you know what one of the many advantages to being an omnic is?"

Reaper looked to Widowmaker, who responded with a shrug. "What's that?"

Springlock would suddenly blink behind reaper, and using the power of his newly acquired weapon, gave Reaper a hard enough punch to the back to send his flying in Widowmaker's direction, who managed to dodge him just in time before he slammed into the wall, leaving a rather large crater. Reaper groaned as he dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

Widowmaker then looked back down at Springlock who shrugged and shouted to the two. "You get to upgrade yourself!"

Widowmaker scowled and aimed her rifle at Springlock, and after the two seconds it took to charge to it's fullest power, fired a shot straight for his head. Springlock, who had purposefully decided not to dodge the bullet, instead pulled out a small sword he had kept in a sheath on his back, and used it to deflect the bullet right back at Widowmaker, as it hit her directly in the shoulder. Widowmaker yelped loudly in pain as she looked at the bullet wound in her shoulder. Now taking action, Springlock pulled out a standard issue Biotic Rifle and began firing Towards Widowmaker, picking up her rifle, Widowmaker dove for cover, off of the railing above and behind a display case, cursing as the extra hit to her leg she took in mid-air.

Getting back up, Reaper groaned before picking up his shotguns as he teleported to a good spot in the middle of the area, Reaper started firing his shotguns at Springlock, who responded by turning around and pulled out a revolver, shot both of Gabriel's guns out of his hand with near perfect aim. Before Reaper was able to teleport away though, Springlock combined his blink ability with a swift kick to Reaper's chest, sending him tumbling across the room. But just as Springlock thought he had Reaper pinned. He felt a flurry of bullet hit his back. Groaning from the pain, Springlock would stand back up and look behind him too see Widowmaker with her rifle in assault mode, who then ducked behind her cover. Chuckling, Springlock slammed down a Biotic emitter as his wounds healed up nicely. Facing towards Widomaker's general direction, Springlock then opened up the panels on his shoulders and unleashed a flurry of missiles, laying to waste the whole half of the room. Once his barrage was over, Springlock would look upon the devastation he had created, feeling a little warm feeling inside.

Distracted by this though, he never managed to dodge Reaper's shotgun blast to his back, sending his nearly across the room. Feeling his life growing shorter, Springlock looked up at Reaper, who had both of his shotguns now pointed at Springlock.

"You should never rely on stolen abilities….." Reaper chuckled as he looked down.

Springlock chuckled as his body started glowing blue. "You keep telling yourself that…."

Just then time would suddenly rewind to mere seconds ago, with the only person who noticed being Springlock. Now knowing about Reaper's surprise attack, he then reached back and grabbed reaper by the arm before he was able to fire, slamming him into the ground as Springlock grabbed Reaper by the throat now as he started to squeeze, choking the life from Reaper.

"Those….. Weapons… Those abilities….. They don't belong….. to you…..!" Reaper said as he tried to draw in breath unsuccessfully.

"You're right. They don't belong to me. But you know what? They don't belong to Overwatch either. They belong to the people, who BUILT those weapons for them! Who made it POSSIBLE for them to have these abilities, the very people who Overwatch has ridden on the back of for centuries! These abilities belong to the Omnics! And they are the abilities I will use to bring down you, and the rest of this pathetic race you call humanity! And once I'm done, this world, will FINALLY know peace!" Springlock said as his grip grew tighter.

Raising his fist, Springlock prepared to finish off Reaper with a quick punch to the head. Bringing his fist down, Springlock was surprised to see Reaper turn to dust as he then started to make his escape through the vents. Springlock scoffed as be began to leave, his mission completed. After all, he had a plane to catch…..

"Whoa whoa whoa, now hold on! Those were-" Jesse started before Satya finished his sentence for him.

"Iconic abilities of Overwatch members yes. From Tracer's blinking ability, the Gengi's ability to deflect bullets, to even Pharah's rocket barrage. He has somehow managed to both gather the materials and technology for such abilities, as well as being able to master their uses." She said as she paced the room.

"But how's that possible? Especially with Le- er, I mean Tracer's blinking ability, that technology is kept strictly in the Overwatch archives. There's no possible way that they could have gotten that information!" Winston insisted.

Sighing, Satya shook her head before looking to Winston. "I don't understand it either, but what I do know, is that if this omnic has somehow found a way to perfectly copy Overwatch techniques, then the dangers could be unimaginable…."

As the group talked, Lena looked at the screen, she looked closely at the omnic in the video. Why did he look so… Familiar….? But just as it reached the tip of her tongue, another thought popped into her head.

"Wait…. Reaper made his escape, but what happened to-" Lena started before Satya finished her thought as well."

"Widowmaker is currently being kept in custody." Satya explained.

"Ya'll plan on interrigatin' 'er?" Jesse asked with another sip of his coffee.

Satya shook her head. "No….. We need to find a way to pin this incident on her…"

Jesse nearly did a spit take with his coffee as the room looked to Satya with shock.

Lena would be the first to speak up. "What?!"

Satya sighed as she gestured for everyone to calm down. "We cannot let the public know that an omnic was responsible for this attack, not to mention the fact that he got away. Relations between humans and omnics are already strained enough as it is, the last thing we need now is the public worrying about an omnic terrorist…."

The room looked around at each other for answers. Unfortunately, nobody could come up with a better idea, even Winston.

"The way I see it, we have two options. A. the public finds out about this Omnic terrorist, panic spread and the humans lose faith in the omnics, and we have another crisis on our hands, not to mention Overwatch gets shut down after allowing said terrorist to escape….. Or…" Satya began before Winston finished HER sentence.

"We tell the public we were able to capture the one who attacked the Museum, Talon gets blamed for the attack, and Overwatch remains standing…." As much as he hated to say it, Winston had to admit it was the only way.

Once the group had come to an understanding, Satya pulled up the file of the camera recording and deleted it. "This does not leave this room…. Once the public believes Talon is responsible for the attack, we will begin our search for this Omnic."

Once everyone agreed to keep everything under wraps, they all walked out of the room and went their separate ways, Winston back to his lab, Satya back to her home, Jesse top the nearest bar. (It's high noon somewhere in the world), and Lena and Torbjorn back to their jet home. Neither one said much of anything on the ride back….


	4. Change

**The Next Day**

The flashes and shutters of cameras surrounded the overwatch team as Satya Vaswani stood at the center of the podium, with Lena, Jesse, Winston, Torbjorn and Angela standing beside her as the reporters scrambled to ask the team their questions.

"Ms. Vaswani? Can you tell us exactly what happened here?" A reporter said managing to overvoice the rest of the reporters as a motion was officially set that would allow each of them their questions.

"After reviewing the footage of the break-in, it seems that Talon was once again responsible for the attack on the museum. However, it seems tensions are high within their ranks, as once the infamous Reaper managed to steal the gauntlet from it's display case, his team of mercenaries turned against him and his partner, Widowmaker. A battle ensued, and Widowmaker was left for dead after both sides retreated."

"What happened to Widowmaker? Is she dead?" A female reporter asked as she made sure her omnic escort filmed Satya properly.

"No, she is currently being held in a cell, recovering from her injuries. Lest you be concerned, she will face the consequences of her actions. Both from the incident of last night, and as an agent of Talon."

"Will she be given a trial?" Another reporter asked among the crowd.

Satya shook her head in response. "There will be no need. Not for a public one at least. Perhaps if push comes to shove, we are perfectly capable of hosting our own, private trial…"

Lena sighed as she listened to Satya answer the reporters' questions. She and the others knew why they REALLY couldn't have a trial for her. If they did, Amelie would have the opportunity to expose Overwatch for their lies and prove her innocen-….. well….. Okay that she wasn't the one who stole the gauntlet.

"Mr. Mcree! Now that Talon has the Doomfist gauntlet, do you and the new Blackwatch members plan to retrieve it?"

Jesse stepped up to the podium to answer the question, Satya politely stepping aside.

"We're already working on plans to infiltrate Talon and retrieve the gauntlet as we speak. Rest assured that justice WILL be delivered….."

Springlock sat in his shop, glaring at the TV in front of him.

"Look at them….. feeding the public their lies like seeds to a flock of birds…. No matter…"

He said as he picked up the remote and switched the television off.

"Soon their hour of reckoning will come, and Overwatch will be nothing more, than a name plastered on the walls of the new world as remnants of their propaganda….." Springlock monologued to himself as he paced his shop, walking up to his newest project; A large, 6 armed custom battle omnic equipped with all of the tools of Overwatch's precious supply equipped.

Gilgamesh. A true titan among omnics. The hammer and turbines of Reinhardt, the deployable shields and armcannon of Orisa, the particle cannon of Aleksandra Zaryanova, Winstons jump pack and tesla gun, and finally; The turrets, missiles and defense matrix of 's Mech. All welded and wired together with the strongest of materials and the thickest of armors. It wore a samurai-like design with coats of red, black and orange painting it's body. It was more a work of art than an omnic, but it would serve it's purpose.

All he had to do now, was insert it's programming and his plan would be set into action. Walking around the shop, Springlock would climb his adjustable stairs to the top of Gilgamesh's body, and begin plugging wires into the panels on his neck. Once all hooked up, Springlock made his way down to the computers littering the corner of his shop, and enter in the proper commands necessary to begin the programming.

That when he heard the familiar click of a gun behind his head.

"This better not start becoming a thing…. People pointing their guns at me from behind….."

"Maybe I should just shoot you? It'd serve you right for costing us an agent….!" Sombra growled angrily at the Omnic as he turned around in his seat.

"You could have told me they were planning a raid on the museum…" Springlock argued with a monotonous voice.

"And YOU could have told ME! Then we wouldn't BE in this situation now would we!?" Sombra yelled as she kept her weapon pointed.

Springlock chuckled as he leaned back in his seat, looking up at the neon, purple dressed woman. "You know, when I hired you to leak those Overwatch documents to me, you were a much more…. Confident person…. Laid back….. oh how the tables have turned now~"

"That was before you cost me one of my frie-….. one of my teammates….." Sombra said as she slowly lowered her weapon, looking Springlock dead in the eye.

"So you better fix this tinhead, or we're gonna have a serious problem….."

Springlock hummed for a moment as he considered his options. He had to admit, we was a bit stuck right now. And he did enjoy her services.

"Alright then….. I'll help you free your friend….. But in return-"

"NO!" Sombra shouted as she reaimed her weapon. "No return favors! It's your fault she in there in the first place!"

Springlock raised his hands as he stood in an effort to calm Sombra down.

"I wont ask for much. All I need is that staff of Angela's…. As much as her notes tell me, they don't explain how it works… perhaps if I had it in my own hands…. To tinker with….. do we have a deal?"

Sombra frowned as she looked at the omnic with her gun pointed. As furious as she was with him right now, it would only be a quick pickup if she were to free Amelie….

"Fine. But after this, we're DONE! I don't care how much you offer to pay me!" Sombra said as she lowered her weapon.

"It's a promise. You'll have your friend back before you know it~" Springlock chuckled before Sombra turned tail and left the building.

Turning back to his computer screen, Springlock did a quick scan of the inside and the surrounding areas of his shop to make sure she wasn't secretly sticking around. Once the coast was cleared Springlock got up and walked to his office, where his next guest was waiting.

"Sorry about that…. Had to deal with an ornery rooster…." Springlock chuckled from his side of the desk as Lynx Seventeen sat on the other side, a package in their lap.

"Not a problem. Either way I have that data you requested…. The Talon files that is…. You still haven't told me what you plan to do with these…." Lynx said as they handed Springlock the package.

Springlock began opening up the package and emptied it's contents, new weaponry and technology, perfect for his new set of upgrades.

"Change Seventeen….. I plan on making a change…" He said as he looked over the documents.

"Uh-huh… well, whatever kind of 'change' your planning with this type of data, I'm not sure how involved in it I want to be….." Lynx said clearly a bit nervous.

"Oh don't you worry a bit my friend. For now you shall remain anonymous. But once the new world rises from the ashes of this corrupt planet, your name will be whispered among the shadows….." Springlock chuckled.

Lynx sighed as they stood up and started toward the door. "whatever you say…" He said before shutting the door behind him.

Springlock stood up with the documents in hand before activating a hidden lever in his bookshelf, leading down to his secret room. Turning the light on, the room would be plastered with pictures of overwatch members, documents of their technology and weaponry hung next to them, and in the middle of it all, sat the new, modified gauntlet stolen from the museum. Now modified as a fully functional robotic arm, Springlock removed his right arm and set it on the table. Picking up his newest weapon, he attached it to his body as it hummed to life.

Springlock looked over the gauntlet now attached to his body. It felt….. right…. Like he was mean to wear this arm, he could feel a rush of power overcome him, as he threw a straight jab into a picture of Jack Morrison, cracking the cement as a crater formed in the middle of the wall. Forming a fist, Springlock took one last look over as his computer gave a ping.

Gilgamesh was ready…..

And so was he…


End file.
